Numerous industrial mass production processes utilize long coils of narrow width thin gage metal or alloy strip material. For example, long coils of narrow width thin gage copper alloy strip material frequently find use in the electronics industry in continuous mass production of contacts and in continuous formation of connectors from moving strip material. It is frequently required, therefore, to provide long lengths of strip material of uniform geometry which are adapted to readily pass through mass production forming, stamping and assembling machinery.
In order to form such long coils of metal or alloy narrow width thin gage strip material, it is necessary to join a succession of lengths of strip material end to end and to subsequently wind the continuously-joined strip material onto a large spool or storage reel. While the desire to quickly, efficiently and economically carry out such joining is apparent, it nevertheless is essential that the joints between strip segments be uniform with the remainder of the strip material so that the stamping or other mass production machinery utilized in forming contacts and other products can operate without interruption and/or jamming due to cross-sectional variations in strip cross section.
While the welding of thick strips, that is strips greater than about 0.012 in. gage, poses no particularly excessive problems, the welding of narrow width thin gage strip, that is strips less than about 0.012 in. gage, poses several particularly troublesome problems. These problems include burn-through of the strip material while welding, explosion of the strip material, alignment and overlap problems associated with the holding and heating of the narrow width thin strip material, and the need for expensive welding equipment and/or welders possessing a high order of skill for operating the equipment and carrying out the welding processes.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a process and means for rapidly, simply, and efficiently joining a multiplicity of lengths of narrow width thin gage strips end to end to form a substantial continuous strip.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a process for rapidly and efficiently joining a multiplicity of lengths of narrow width thin gage strips end to end to form a substantial continuous strip which process may be carried out by an inexperienced operator with a minimum of training.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a process for forming a continuous strip from a plurality of narrow width thin gage strips which eliminates the need for the use of expensive and/or complex apparatus in carrying out the joining process.
Finally, it is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a process and means for rapidly, simply, and efficiently joining a multiplicity of lengths of narrow width thin gage strips into a continuous strip whereby, although the joints between the lengths of strip material comprise or include a different material than the strip segments, the joints are of the same gage and geometry of the continuous strip elements, and are strong enough not to break when placed on a TWR (transverse winding reel).
Further objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.